ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Drone (episode)
PNA Article summary needs tense fixing - episode summaries should be in present tense, as they are "running" synopses. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 17:13, 2 May 2005 (UTC) :Done and done. I also removed the "needs attention" thing. Platypus222 17:50, 21 Jul 2005 (UTC) I've just added a list of images that One assimilates, but there were a couple towards the end that I couldn't make out the text for, and didn't recognise. Anyone got better eyes than me? New Quote "How many Borg hitchhikers are we going to pick up on this trip? Maybe this is the collective's new strategy. They don't assimilate anymore, they just show up and look helpless." '-B'Elanna'. Since I can't add it directly, I'll stick it here for now. – Janus Zhervall 17:08, 23 March 2007 (UTC) Immediately following this is another great exchange: Neelix: He will become whatever he wants to become inexact. B'Elanna: How very Starfleet of you. -- Craig 03:24, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Error in this episode B'Elanna correctly says that the Doctor's mobile emitter is 500 years more advanced than anything they've got, but later the Doctor tells One that the emitter is 400 years more advanced. (Well, it is 400 years more advanced. Plus another 100 years.) :I don't believe the established exactly when in the 29th century Capt. Braxton came from. He could be from 2822, then they emitter would be 450 years more advanced, so they are both equally right. Besides, maybe the emitter was actually 100 year old tech when Braxton left for the past? 20:52, January 23, 2012 (UTC)Mike J. Paul Boehmer J. Paul Boehmer, who guest starred as One, was last seen as a German Commandant and father to B'Elanna Torres' unborn holographic child in the season 4 two-parter "The Killing Game". Should this be updated to say that Boehmer was "last seen" in the Enterprise episode "Storm Front"? :"Last seen" in this case is taken to mean "last seen before this episode." Remember that "One" aired after "The Killing Game." --OuroborosCobra talk 00:13, 19 August 2008 (UTC) B'Elanna's conclusion when B'Elanna decided that because the emitter was 500 years more advanced therefore the borg would be equally advanced just does not make sense to me i get that it would be made of better materials but being able to develop all that tech from the emmitter i found very unbeliveable Quotes removed :"''They used to shoehorn half a dozen cadets into one of these things for weeks at a time. You did not want to be around when they opened up that airlock. ''" :: - '''Tom Paris' , about class 2 shuttles'' :"''It's 0600 hours. Early bird gets the gagh."'' :: - '''The Doctor', to B'Elanna Torres'' :"''Good morning."'' :"''That remains to be seen."'' :: - '''Seven of Nine' to Chakotay after her proximity transceiver has been activated'' :"''How many Borg hitchhikers are we going to pick up on this trip? Maybe this is the collective's new strategy. They don't assimilate anymore; they just show up and look helpless."'' :: - '''Torres' :"I see you've got your mother's sense of humor."'' :: - '''The Doctor', to One referring to Seven of Nine'' :"''Terminate Your Interface."'' :: - '''The Borg Collective' to One, aboard the Borg Sphere'' Removed the above... — Morder (talk) 05:52, December 3, 2011 (UTC)